Leinas Rockbruise
Leinas Rockbruise (レイナース・ロックブルズ) is the only female member of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire. Appearance Leinas has blond hair that looks like cloth and covers the right side of her face. The right side of her face is described to be in a disgusting state due to a curse which causes it to secrete pus. Personality Leinas prioritizes her own life above all else, it is said that she is the least loyal among the Four Imperial Knights. Leinas works for Jircniv only because it is most profitable for her to do so, and will immediately abandon her position if someone else can provide her with what she wants. Due to her disfigured face, she is shown to be envious of other beautiful women. This was shown when she clicked her tongue whenever the men gave a compliment for the Pleiades beauty which was enticing them.Overlord Second Half Chapter 3: Triumphant Return Part 3 Background Leinas was once part of a noble family of the Baharuth Empire who earned fame for herself by defeating monsters around her family's domain. However, one day, she was cursed after she slew a monster, which disfigured the right side of her face. Knowing her appearance would bring shame upon them, her family cut all ties with her. On top of that, her fiance abandoned her as well. Afterwards, her only goal in life became to get revenge on those who wronged her and to find a way to cure her so-called "incurable" curse. Leinas's abilities eventually caught Jircniv's attention, who allowed her to have her revenge in exchange for her loyalty. After being recruited into the Four Imperial Knights, she made it clear to Jircniv that she will prioritize her own safety over his. However, despite this, the Emperor welcomed her to his ranks anyway. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Leinas was part of the envoy that escorted Jircniv to meet with Ainz Ooal Gown in order to make restitution for the invasion force by the worker groups. Leinas became paralyzed in fear and horror when she witnessed the Death Knights emerging from the fortress. While meeting with Ainz, she was planning to run away from the envoy to save her own skin. However, the reason why she hadn't done so right away was due to the thought that the Death Knights might have preferred going after those who ran away instead. Afterwards, she feasted with the rest of the envoy on the banquet that was prepared by several Death Knights and Pleiades maids. All the while, she was clicking her tongue in envy for the battle maids' beauty which was enticing the rest of the men present.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In the Imperial Capital, Leinas stayed behind to guard the Imperial Palace after Emperor Jircniv and two of her fellow imperial knights depart to the Colosseum. Thinking about Leinas's actions until now, Jircniv thinks that she is possibly planning to migrate to the Sorcerer Kingdom after raising her value in the eyes of the Sorcerer King. Officially, Leinas stays in the Empire in order to repay the kindness Emperor Jircniv showed her. While the Emperor wanted to take the words Leinas says at face value, that was impossible for Jircniv as he doubts her loyalty. In fact, he knows that she is the least loyal of all the Four Imperial Knights and would likely betray him for the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire Abilities and Powers Leinas is one of the Four Imperial Knights, the strongest elite military unit of the Baharuth Empire. She is noted to be slightly weaker than Gazef Stronoff. Leinas is shown to be quite athletic, as she managed to perform a leap from her horse to the Emperor's carriage while wearing plate armor, with both horses moving at a full gallop. The Emperor admitted himself that the only ones who could compare in her swordsmanship would be the two remaining Four Knights. Known Classes * Noble Fighter * Priest * Cursed Knight Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Though Leinas is one of the Four Imperial Knights and Jircniv's private guard, she is willing to abandon the Emperor if she ever feels that her life is at risk. Thus, Leinas is considered to be the one with the least loyalty among the Four Imperial Knights. In order to avoid leaking any information to Leinas which she could offer to the Sorcerer Kingdom as a gift, Jircniv had decided to keep a distance from her. Trivia * Leinas has the habit of daydreaming about what to do after breaking her curse. Also, she keeps a "diary of revenge." Quotes * (To Jircniv): "Please allow me to make my own life my top priority. I apologize if I get in your way." * (To Jircniv): "Do you mind if I run first?" * (To Jircniv): "I will do anything to lift this curse, even point this sword at Your Majesty." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc.= Navigation pl:Leinas Rockbruise Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Cursed Knights Category:Priests Category:Fighters Category:Magic Casters Category:Imperial Army Category:Four Imperial Knights Category:Baharuth Empire